


Cheesy Lines

by JWMelmoth



Series: Glad You Came Verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: GUC/GUC universe, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Sometimes, Sebastian really hates people. Especially when he's late for a date with Kurt on Valentines Day.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Glad You Came Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061651
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	Cheesy Lines

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

Sebastian waited in front of the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently. It was stuck on floor 16. _What the hell was going on there!?_ He checked his watch. The floor indicator slowly started to move and Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief...until it stopped again on floor fifteen. _Fuck it_ \- the stairs it was. Hitching his satchel higher on to his shoulder, he pushed open the heavy door to the staircase and began his ascent. Twenty floors- two landings per floor. At least he’d get a proper work-out. Why did Kurt have to work on level twenty, anyway?

When he reached level sixteen, he shot a hateful glance at the doors and saw they were having some kind of office party inside. Well, great. _If Kurt would let me get away with it, I’d press the fire alarm on our way out,_ he thought vengefully.

Finally, he reached Kurt’s floor and paused for a moment to catch his breath. Daphne raised her eyebrow at him as he walked into the office.

“ _You_ are late,”

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat and placed his hand on the reception desk, desperately trying to get rid of the stitch in his side.

“I know,” he gasped.

She wrinkled her nose at him in disgust, or at least he assumed she did, it was hard to tell through the most recent round of botox. “Did you _walk_ up here?”

Sebastian nodded.

“Is the elevator broken?” she asked. “I can’t walk down in these shoes.”

“No,” Sebastian panted, taking a few deep breaths. “Just...too...slow.” 

“Hmm, you know he hates tardiness.”

“I know,” Sebastian snapped. 

“Because his fiancé was always making him wait for everything-” she continued mercilessly, her finger hovering over the intercom.

“I _know_ ,” Sebastian replied, and then, with the same impulse he had felt when he took the stairs, decided to stop waiting for her to announce him and just started walking up to the office. “Hey babe, I know I’m late but you won’t believe how infuriating some people are-”

Kurt looked up from his ipad, frowning a little. “Did you run? You’re all sweaty.”

Sebastian stopped to take measure of himself. “I guess. I took the stairs.”

“To the twentieth floor?!” 

Sebastian smiled and pulled up his shoulders. “Didn’t want to be even more late.”

Kurt mirrored his smile. “Thanks.” He sighed and looked at the desk. “I wouldn’t have finished this work even if you had been on time, though. Whenever Isabelle takes a day off, the whole place is a mess. Not to mention every ten minutes, Tristan calls me…”

“I thought he had the day off too?” Sebastian asked, slowly catching his breath again.

“He does!” Kurt let out. “And it’s his first Valentines’ Day date with Gabrielle and he is super insecure about it. He keeps calling me like, _should I wear this or that, should I get them chocolate or is that too tacky_ -”

“And?” Sebastian asked.

“Hmm?”

“Too tacky. Is chocolate tacky?”

Kurt gave it a thought. “Well, I told him pretty much everyone likes chocolate no matter what the occasion, but I do think it’s not the most _original_ gift…”

“Mmm.”

“So what kind of unbelievable story were you going to tell me?” Kurt prompted.

“What? Oh!” Sebastian shakes his head a little, trying to get himself to focus. 

“Yeah. Well, you said you’d probably be too tired to go out tonight for Valentines Day, so I thought, I could get you- or us, rather- something nice to share in the evening. And I didn’t want to get something _unoriginal or tacky_ , so I drove all the way downtown to that speciality cheese store, and when I got there, it was super crowded!”

“O-kay?” Kurt said, clearly not quite sure what is so unbelievable about a luxury food supplier being crowded on Valentines’ Day. 

“As it turns out, the reason it was so crowded was because the sales guy was on the phone with some French dude, discussing cheese! I could only hear his side, of course, but it sounded like this other guy was asking all sorts of questions, and the sales guy- totally gay- was super into it and was really showing off, describing every different cheese in these super-exagerrated terms, like _oh yes this will melt in your mouth, it is an eruption of taste, there is only one thing I sometimes put in my mouth that I like better_ \- I kid you not, it nearly ruined my appetite. And all of the other customers were just patiently waiting in line like nothing was going on, but that was just because none of them spoke French and they couldn’t hear the guy was just being gross over cheese!!”

“Maybe the person on the other side didn’t know there were so many customers waiting?” Kurt suggested. “They could have just been trying to test their French...or their knowledge of cheese.”

“Well, whatever it was they could have picked a better fucking day to do it!!” Sebastian replied. “We all had to wait until they finally chose something, and then the salesperson wrapped it up like he was Rowan Atkinson in _Love Actually_ , I was literally waiting for him to add some lavender or a sprig of holly or something- and then all of the other customers that had come before me put in their orders and _then_ I finally had my turn…”

“Did he flirt with you too?” Kurt asked neutrally.

Sebastian scoffed. “How would I know? I was way too busy looking at my watch and calculating how long it would take for the subway to take me here or if I should risk going on foot!”

Kurt smiled. “I am glad you’re here now, late or not. And with cheese, apparently.”

“Yeah. I totally ruined the surprise, didn’t I?” Sebastian agreed sheepishly. “Happy Valentines’ Day, Kurt.” 

“Thank you,” Kurt replied. “And to you, too. I got you something as well. It’s in the kitchenette, let me just clear my stuff off Isabelle’s desk and then we can go.” 

He gathered his notebooks, magazines and the ipad up in his arms and brought them over to his own desk. Sebastian followed him to the small kitchen in the corner of the office. It was nothing more than a fridge and a counter with a sink, a coffee machine and a microwave. Sebastian wondered what Kurt had gotten him. He didn’t see any flowers or amazon delivery boxes…

Kurt opened the fridge and took out a branded plastic bag. With a smirk, he held it out. “It’s not chocolate,” he said drily. 

Sebastian saw the logo and groaned. “You didn’t,” he mumbled. 

“Like I said, I didn’t know there were so many people waiting!” Kurt let out, laughing a little now. “I’m really sorry! He was fun to talk to, even if his lines were a little, dare I say it-”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Sebastian said darkly.

“ _Cheesy,_ ” Kurt said anyway, and then Sebastian couldn’t repress a laugh anymore either. 

“How did it get here before me?” Sebastian asked. 

Kurt shrugged. “I knew I would be stuck here until you came so I paid for speedy delivery. They have bike couriers. Some big, unattractive guy with a man-bun brought it over.”

“Huh.” Sebastian mulled it over a little, his outrage slowly fading. “So...it looks like we have a lot of cheese going on here.”

“It does,” Kurt agreed. 

Sebastian grinned. “Then I think our good Valentines’ Day evening program is looking pretty good.” He reached out to take hold of the bag.

“I already knew that before I ordered the cheese,” Kurt replied, winking at him and pulling the bag back to himself to reel Sebastian back in with it for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and editing by Daftydraw <3
> 
> Just a little V-Day ficlet inbetween working on longer KB WIPs... don't forget about us ;)


End file.
